Gaming entertainment systems typically include a hand-held controller, game controller, or other controller. A user manipulates the controller to send commands or other instructions to the gaming entertainment system to control a video game or other simulation. For example, the controller may be provided with several buttons or knobs operated by the user, such as a joystick.
Conventional gaming controllers typically merely provide buttons or knobs for operation by the user, where each of the buttons or knobs corresponds to a desired action to be carried out on a display of the gaming entertainment or virtual reality system. The action carried out on the screen is not representative of a motion that the user is physically making, and therefore has less of a feeling of “reality” to the user. As such, conventional controllers lack capability of being tracked to simulate actual motion of a user holding the controller and enhance the user virtual reality experience.